


Alexandra the Orphan Witch

by MissWriteress16



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot of belligerent sexual tension, Actually he's scared of the Schuyler sisters in general, Alex is a half-witch, Alex's emotions sometimes cause her magic to go haywire, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sabrina the Teenage Witch Fusion, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fem!Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, He's actually supportive to everybody's surprise, Hilarity and Chaos is what happens, Jefferson finds out, Magic, More like most of the time, Still slightly overprotective though, The Schuylers are full witches, Thomas is terrified of Angelica, Washingtons are Alex's adoptive parents and are very supportive of her magic, What happens when you give a little ball of rage magical powers?, and Eliza too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWriteress16/pseuds/MissWriteress16
Summary: To say Alexandra "Alex" Hamilton hasn't had a normal life would be an understatement: losing her mother and going into the foster system definitely changed her, but having the Washingtons adopt her was the best thing that could have happened to her.Moving when her father got a new job as the principal of Washington High wasn't as difficult as she thought either: she found new friends and enemies.Admittedly finding out she was a half-witch was a bit of a shock, but it was something she could get over and she was handling her new powers fairly well (sort of). Then her rival Jefferson discovered her using her powers and her entire world turned upside down.Join her and her friends (and kind of enemies) as they deal with the normal struggles of being a teenager, magical mishaps both big and small and learning that your first impression of a person isn't always right and the people you least expect might become your closest allies.





	1. Why Did It Have to be Him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been into the Hamilton fandom a while (don't ask how many times I've listened to Satisified) and have been wanting to write a fanfic for a while, specifically Jamilton because who doesn't enjoy their rivarly and their slow realization that the passion they have for each other isn't just hatred?
> 
> Buut I had issues when actually coming up with the specific plot and pretty much gave up on writing something. Then I started re-watching Sabrina, read a Once Upon a Time Sabrina fusion and, well, this was the result.
> 
> Alexandra (because apparently I love genderbend stories) finding out she's a half-witch? Check. The Schuylers also being magical and acting as her teachers? Check. The Washingtons not being magical but still supportive of her? Check with lots of feels. Alexandra being so full of emotions that her magic can be a bit uncontrollable and her (slowly) becoming a terrifyingly competent witch who will eventually terrify the Witches Council? Check. 
> 
> Thomas finding out she's a witch, not being utterly terrified and being supportive with them later developing feelings for each other that they deny fiercely to the annoyance of all their friends when they realize it?
> 
> Check, check and double check.
> 
> It's admittedly a bit of an ambitious project for me but considering I turned Anakin Skywalker of all people into a diplomat, it's not the most outlandish thing I've ever done. 
> 
> I plan to include fantasy subplots (I've already thought of one based on Halloweentown High with Maria and another one involving James Reynolds) but most of the plot will revolve around Thomas and Alexandra's growing relationship, her struggles to find her family (because her father is the magical parent), her conflict with the Witches Council and her drive to change the Other Realm because it is still Hamilton after all and her learning to control her powers (because giving a little ball of rage magical powers will end in disaster).
> 
> *Gasps* That was a very long Author's Note, so without further ado I give you the first chapter of Alexandra the Orphan Witch.

Alexandra Hamilton was in a deep sleep, it felt like she was floating—wait a minute, she _was_ floating.

_“Ah!”_

She screamed as she felt herself fall, hitting her bed and bouncing onto the ground, causing her to groan.

“That was perfect, ten out of ten, although maybe you should work on the landing a little.”

Pushing her hair out of her face the sixteen-year old Caribbean girl glared at the black cat who was snickering at her. “Shut up Athena,”

She grumbled, finally getting back onto her feet and beginning to get ready for school.

Most kids likely didn’t have to worry about levitating in bed, Alex thought, or having their cat laugh at them.

Unfortunately, Alexandra “Alex” Raquel Hamilton was _not_ like other kids: she had lost her mother at a young age, her cousin shortly afterwards and was then placed in a series of foster homes that were void of love and understanding for her quick-witted mind.

Meeting the Washingtons had changed that, both parties falling in love with each other and eventually becoming a legal family though an adoption.

Alex couldn’t help but smile softly, recalling the night the Washingtons sat her down and presented her with the papers with Martha explaining in a tearful voice that she would never be taken away and would officially be _their_ daughter.

The then fourteen-year old girl hadn’t cried in years, not since her mother and cousin’s death forced her to live in homes that disliked any signs of weakness, but hearing the Washingtons claim her to be _theirs_ with so much love in their voices…

A lot of tears were shed that night.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such thoughts Alex began fidgeting with her hair, debating whether or not she actually wanted to spend any time on it.

Of course, she _could_ always use her magic on it, but she would rather not end up like Medusa with a head of snakes or something.

She finally just gave up on her hair and grabbed her school bag, scratching Athena on the head before rushing down the stairs.

Martha glanced up from the stove, hiding a smile as she watched her adoptive daughter jump from the fourth-last step and land on the ground.

Alex was grinning proudly, having only stumbled slightly instead of losing her balance and falling on her butt.

“Ha! I did it, and it only took four tries!”

The brunette girl declared proudly, causing Martha to chuckle as she asked in a sly voice, “And how do I know you didn’t use magic to keep your balance?”

Alex whipped her head around, her face turning bright red before she looked away and began muttering under her breath.

Martha laughed before asking, “Do you need a ride to school?”

Her daughter shook her head. “No, Angelica’s giving me a ride.” She redirected her attention towards the table where a stack of muffins lay on a plate.

Narrowing her eyes, she suddenly became focused as she pointed her finger at them. Martha watched in awe as a stream of green sparkles flew out and surrounded the muffin on top causing it to vanish.

She quickly turned her attention back to her daughter who was smiling happily when the muffin reappeared in the palm of her hand.

_Having a witch for a daughter isn’t something those parenting classes teach you about_

She mused, smiling as Alex gave her a kiss before hurrying out the doors in the kitchen. Martha knew, though, that neither her or George would ever give up Alex for anything.

Even if she accidentally turned oranges into pineapples.

* * *

“Alex!”

Eliza exclaimed, giving the girl a quick hug as she took the seat beside her. Alexandra returned the hug eagerly.

She quickly buckled up when she heard the car engine start up, giving Peggy a big smile that the freshman returned.

“Did you finish the chemistry homework—wait, of course you did.” Eliza teased her friend, laughing as Alex hit her lightly.

The middle Schuyler sister let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the seat. “I was up till midnight finishing it and now I just want a nice, relaxing day.”

Peggy snickered. “Sorry sis, but that it isn’t going to happen.” At her sister’s confused expression, she elaborated. “It’s Friday.”

Eliza groaned as realization hit her, covering her face with her hands while Peggy continued. “Which means we have debate, which means it will be round ten of Alex vs Jefferson.”

“Round ten, really?” Angelica asked, trying to hide her laughter. “I feel like it should be in the hundreds by this point.”

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not my fault that Jefferson keeps spouting out such ridiculous nonsense that he actually thinks people will agree with and _furthermore_ —”

“You know,” Eliza cut in, attempting to stop her friend from going on one of her infamous _Jefferson is an idiot and here’s why_ rants. “In a way, you should thank Jefferson.”

Whirling her head around to stare at her friend in disbelief Alex demanded, “Why on _earth_ would I thank that Southern jerk?”

“Because,” Eliza began, her eyes twinkling. “Without him, you would likely have never learned about your powers.”

Alex blinked as she realized what Eliza was talking about: it had been in the first meeting of the debate club, she had classes with Jefferson before then, but that was the first time they had ever interacted.

It was pretty much hate at first sight for both of them as Jefferson had made a comment about her being in debate which, in turn, led to her insulting his intelligence and wondering if he was “too scared to face a girl”.

They both swallowed their anger, her resisting the urge to punch him in his face, and instead channelled it into their debate where she shocked everyone in the room by holding her own against him.

As it turned out, however, she had been channelling her anger into something else and—well—as Peggy later put it, caused sparks to _literally_ fly.

Green sparks had begun shooting out of her hands which shocked her. Thankfully no one had noticed them but then, all of a sudden, a potted plant that had been near the teacher’s desk was a full-grown tree.

Panic and confusion filled the room as even the teacher stared at their new foliage, baffled as to where it came from. She vividly recalled Jefferson’s wide-eyed stare as he watched the janitor haul the new tree away.

From what she heard, it had been planted in the courtyard.

That had only been the first of the weird occurrences that had happened to her as she had the _honor_ —insert sarcasm here—of meeting Charles Lee as well as John Adams and Samuel Seabury.

Lee had complimented her in a very condescending way—for all she hated Jefferson, at the very least he had given her a sincere compliment even if it was reluctantly—and then proceeded to ask her out.

She had flatly turned him down and turned to walk away when she heard him make another, more crude comment.

Alex had rolled her eyes before absently flicking her pointer finger over her shoulder. She had turned quickly when she heard a loud yelp and frozen when she saw that Lee, Adams and Seabury were soaking wet despite not being near any water.

She had managed to distance those two incidents from her mind as she went about her day, arguing with Jefferson at least two more times.

It was later in the evening, at dinner when she had begun levitating a dish that Martha had asked her to get when the two incidents came back to her with startling accuracy.

She had understandably begun panicking, nearly dropping the dish which George thankfully caught. Then Athena began talking.

It was safe to say that the three Washingtons were under the impression they were going crazy when the doorbell rang.

Martha hurried to answer it, opening it to reveal the Schuylers who took in the scene before them—George holding a dish tightly as he stared at his daughter who looked close to a breakdown and the talking cat—with remarkable grace.

Phillip had been the one to ask the Washingtons to take a seat before dropping the bombshell: Alex was a half-witch whose powers were now starting to show.

To say they took it badly would be an understatement: George had gotten to his feet and began yelling at the man while Martha tried to calm him down.

Alex had been quietly shaking in her seat throughout the argument and was very thankful for Eliza and Angelica who helped calm her down.

Eventually, after George had calmed down, the Schuylers began talking all at once in an attempt to explain everything.

They themselves were witches (Phillip was a warlock technically, the man corrected), half-witches generally weren’t informed about their abilities until they were sixteen, Athena herself had been a witch who had been turned into a familiar…it was all so much to take in.

Alex’s situation, Catherine admitted, was unusual as generally half-witches were raised with their magical parent: the fact that she wasn’t was unique.

George and Martha had glanced at Alexis who nodded before explaining how Alex came to be in their care.

She had understandably fidgeted under the searching looks of the Schuyler family, not missing the way their eyes darkened when the—admittedly brushed over—story of her life in the foster system came up.

Phillip had agreed to look into this more, slightly upset by the fact that Alex’s father—who was likely the magical parent, or at least they hoped was her magical parent—had abandoned her despite knowing she would eventually develop her powers.

It had also been decided that she would be taught by the Schuylers—as well as Athena, Catherine added as she looked at the cat who huffed, pointing out that it could be considered community service for her—in training her powers.

After the Schuylers had left there had been a bit of an emotional moment when Alex had tearfully confessed that she would understand if George and Martha wanted to give her away, something which the Washingtons had vehemently opposed to.

Athena, in her dry manner, had remarked that mortals were weepier than she remembered.

“Alex?” Eliza asked as she lightly touched her friend’s shoulder, sounding confused and worried.

Alex came out of her memories, shaking her head as she replied, “I’ll admit that Jefferson _may_ have played a small role, but it’ll be a cold day in hell before I thank him.”

The four girls laughed as Angelica pulled into the school parking lot. Alex was the first one to jump out of the car, accidentally bumping into someone.

“I’m so sorry—”

She apologized to the person, moving to hurry past them but stopping when she heard a very familiar drawl.

“Well, if it isn’t Hamilton.”

She bristled with anger and took a deep breath before whirling around to face him, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

“Jefferson, look what the cat dragged in,” She commented, causing everyone in the vicinity to stop.

They all knew they were likely about to witness another infamous Jefferson-Hamilton fight and wanted to see it go down.

“I think that’s my line, darling,” Thomas remarked, his smirk growing wider when he saw her eyes light up with fire.

He heard James and Aaron sigh behind him, yes, he knew that he really shouldn’t be riling up Hamilton: not only was she the principal’s daughter but she also had proven on more than one occasion that she could kick his butt (not that he’d ever admit that to her or anyone else).

But he couldn’t help it, it was always amusing to watch her face grow red and her eyes practically shoot daggers at him.

“Are you looking forward to losing in debate, again?” Alex snorted, taking a step towards him. “Forgive me _darling_ , but I believe it was _you_ who lost last time.”

Thomas let out a bark of laughter, stepping closer so he now towered over the girl. “I’m afraid you are mistaken, though I must admire your attempt at disparaging me.”

Letting out a low growl the smaller girl stepped even closer to him. “I look forward to seeing you eat your words Jefferson and—”

But she stopped talking, subtly glancing down at her hands with wide eyes: like before, sparks were flying out of her hands.

“Those are pretty big words for such a small girl—Hamilton?” Jefferson questioned, frowning slightly when he saw she was no longer paying attention to him.

He made to step closer to her only to be blocked by the Schuyler sisters.

“Sorry Thomas,” Angelica apologized in a hurried tone as Eliza grabbed Alex and began dragging her away. “But Alex _really_ needs to get to Geometry.”

She then took off after her sisters, leaving Thomas standing there blinking in confusion.

“What the hell was that?” James finally asked. Aaron just shrugged, unsure of what to say. “We’ll be late for Physics, come on.”

The two of them began walking away but Thomas stayed in place, his eyes trained on the hallway that Alex had been dragged down.

What on earth was going on?

“Thomas?”

He shook his head, going to join his friends. “Coming!”

* * *

 “Alexandra, you need to _calm down_.”

Eliza spoke fiercely, using the girl’s full name to empathise her point as she watched the girl begin taking deep breaths. Her hands, with the sparks still flying from it, were shaking.

They had hustled her into the girls’ bathroom, which was thankfully unoccupied, and were trying to calm her down. Peggy didn’t stay, as she had to get to Biology and the teacher was notoriously strict when it came to being on time for class.

Eventually, after a few minutes, the sparks vanished and Alex inhaled deeply, leaning back against the sink as she asked. “What was that? I thought that wasn’t supposed to happen anymore?”

“It shouldn’t,” Angelica replied, frowning. “With the lessons that Mom and Dad have been giving you, if you’ve been doing them…”

“I have,” Alex insisted sharply, causing Angelica to raise her hands in surrender. She suddenly let out a cough, causing the mirror to shake.

“Alex…” Eliza began, her eyes narrowing. “How long have you been sick?”

“Since last night, maybe?” The girl replied, sounding unsure. “Why?”

Angelica sighed as she explained to an attentive Alex. “When witches get sick, our magic tends to go haywire which explains why you were sparking just a few minutes ago.”

“Maybe you should go home,” Eliza suggested but Alex frantically shook her head. “No, Jefferson will take that as me forfeiting.”

Angelica groaned, covering her eyes with her hand as she cursed her friend’s stubbornness. “Fine, at least we have classes with you so we can keep an eye on you.”

After they established some ground rules with her—which basically consisted of them telling her not to let Thomas make her angry—they headed off to first period, apologizing to their teacher who gave them a look but let it pass.

The day went on as normal with Alex only having to be held back when Adams decided to make a comment about her mother  _once,_ which was very good for her she thought.

To her surprise, Thomas had actually stepped in to tell him off as well.

Before she knew it, it was time for debate: it was her against Thomas and she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she stepped forward to face him.

Thomas went first and she had to resist the urge to laugh as he talked on and on. Did he really think he was going to win with those kinds of arguments?

Then it was her own turn and she was in her element as she countered all of his arguments with her own, throwing in a few insults here and there.

She could feel her face turn red when he cut in and soon they were yelling at each other, standing so close their noses were practically touching—

Why was Angelica looking at her like that?

She froze when she recognized Angelica’s expression as one of fear and quickly glanced down at her hands, which were _glowing._

Almost as if she was on autopilot she stepped back from Thomas, watching as his smirk turned to a frown and his eyes narrowed, before immediately bolting out of the classroom.

She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to see Angelica right beside her, gently taking her arm and dragging her into an empty classroom.

They were barely three feet in the room when her magic went off, causing various items in the classroom to begin floating.

Alex shut her eyes, trying to recall the lessons on levitating items when she heard a familiar voice that sent chills down her spine.

“Hamilton, what the hell is going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Duh duh duh* Thomas has seen Alex using her powers! At least Angelica is there, because Thomas is kind of terrified of her (which to be fair, he should be especially given that she's a full-blooded no nonsense witch).
> 
> I actually have four pages of the second chapter written, though I may re-write a lot of it. Actually I might re-write some of this too, because to me it feels a bit too fast-paced, I don't know let me know what you think.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will have Thomas finding out about Alex's witchiness, a brief history of the Other Realm and George Washington makes an appearance to utterly terrify the pants off of Thomas.


	2. Thomas Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds out Alex is a witch and nothing will ever be the same again
> 
> Or Thomas quickly learns not to mess with Angelica or George when Alex is concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this ended up a lot longer than I originally thought it would be.

Thomas didn’t know what he was going to see when he followed Angelica and Alex after their sudden departure, but he could honestly say he didn’t expect to see this.

He didn’t even know what _this_ was.

He could only gape as he took in the scene: Alex turning pale as she stared at him in horror, Angelica’s stony expression and several items in the classroom that remained floating in mid-air.

The three of them stared at each other, the air in the room becoming thicker before Jefferson broke the silence.

“I’ll ask again: what exactly is going on here?”

Alex and Angelica shared a look, their minds racing. Angelica knew she could just cast a memory spell on him but, well, they were notoriously difficult to perform and she didn’t want to accidentally destroy his brain.

Alex took a deep breath before facing her rival, her calm expression betrayed by her shaking hands as she replied. “I’m a witch.”

A beat of silence. “I’m sorry, I must have heard that wrong, you’re a what?”

“A witch, well,” She amended. “A half-witch technically, but a witch all the same.”

Thomas couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “Alright, nice one Hamilton, I get it you’re trying to pull a prank on me…”

He trailed off when he saw the serious expressions on the faces of the two girls. “You’re serious? Really?”

“Yes Jefferson, she is,” Angelica spoke up, watching as Jefferson slowly shook his head. “No, no you can’t be because magic doesn’t exist!”

He exclaimed, beginning to pace back and forth and running a hand through his hair. Magic didn’t exist, that was just a fact of nature like gravity, or the earth revolving around the sun.

His feet stopped and he looked up to see the items still hovering. Slowly he walked over to them and waved his hand over one of them, trying to find any invisible strings that would prove this was just Hamilton messing with him.

There was nothing, not even one piece of thread. Thomas pulled his hand back, glancing down he saw it was shaking.

“Do you believe me now?”

Startled he looked up to see Alex and Angelica watching him with wary expressions, a beat passed before he started laughing. “It’s true, you—you’re a witch.”

He stated, staring at his long-time rival with wide eyes. Now that he thought back on it, he could recall several odd events that seemed to happen when Hamilton was around.

The tree that suddenly appeared, Lee and his goons suddenly becoming soaked—which he had to admit had been _hilarious_ —things vanishing or appearing seemingly out of thin air.

It all made sense because _Hamilton was a witch_.

And so was Angelica, he realized as he looked at the eldest Schuyler sister, and maybe her sisters too because he could recall moments where the four of them would disappear together.

“Show me.”

He suddenly said, causing Alex to give him a bewildered expression. “You’re the one who always says that we shouldn’t believe anything without solid proof Hamilton.”

Alex glanced at Angelica who gave her a nod of approval before turning back to where her rival was waiting expectantly: there was no going back now, she made her bed, now she had to lie in it.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hands and slowly brought them down. Thomas watched in awe as the items mirrored the movements of her hands, slowly floating down until they were on the floor.

“That’s…”

For once in his life Thomas had no words, his mouth was open but nothing was coming out. His mind buzzed with thoughts as he turned to leave, his hand on the doorknob—

Only he was prevented from leaving by a hand on his arm and Angelica’s voice saying, “Wait Thomas.”

He turned to look at her and felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the cold expression on the eldest Schuyler sister’s face. “You can’t say anything, do you understand? If you tell anyone, I will ensure that you spend the rest of your life as a rat.”

Thomas, feeling slightly irritated, opening his mouth to make a snarky comment when he saw Hamilton over Angelica’s shoulder and froze.

Because Hamilton was looking at him with wide eyes, she wasn’t glaring at him like she normally would, no she was looking at him with something akin to _fear_.

And didn’t that cause a shock to go through his system because Hamilton had never been afraid when facing him: honestly that was something he liked about her, how she could hold her own against him.

Seeing Hamilton looking so scared and so _tiny_ left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I won’t.”

Thomas stated firmly, meeting Angelica’s eyes and shifting his gaze so he was staring straight at Alex, conveying his sincerity or so he hoped.

An awkward silence filled the room and it seemed like an eternity had passed before he finally left, the sound of the door shutting echoing in the almost empty room.

Angelica let out a heavy sigh, running a hand down her face as she remarked dryly, “That…could have gone worse.”

Alex couldn’t help but let out a shaky laugh. “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

Angelica chuckled softly, a smile pulling at her lips. “John was right you know,” Alex shot her a confused look that made her smile grow wider.

“Life with you Alex will never be boring.”

* * *

 

 Alex began taking her books out of her locker and stuffing them in her bag; after everything that had happened today, she was looking forward to the weekend.

After Jefferson had left Angelica had gone to find her sisters, saying they needed to informed about this new development. Alex had immediately felt guilt overcome her, it was her fault and she had said as much to Angelica who brushed it off.

Still, she couldn’t quite shake off the heavy feeling that was slowly descending upon her.

Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder she shut her locker and had begun making her way towards the exit when she heard a voice that she really didn’t want to hear call out to her.

“Hey Hamilton, wait up a moment.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a few choice Spanish curse words before whirling around to face Thomas who was making his way over to her.

“What do you want Jefferson?”

She demanded, unable to hide the worry in her tone as if she expected him to out her in the middle of the hallway.

It would be stupid of him, though, since her father was standing outside his office door with Mr. Franklin, the Physics teacher, and besides, he said he wouldn’t and for all his flaws—and there were a _lot_ —Thomas always kept his promises.

“Did you forget that we have the Government and Politics project due on Monday?”

Thomas questioned, causing her to groan as it came back to her: the project had technically been given out on Monday, the assignment was a PowerPoint presentation on a particular current issue of their choice.

The nature of the project meant that the two of them could easily work on their own assigned parts without interacting with each other, however, they also had to record audio of their notes.

Thus, why Thomas was bothering to talk to her.

“So, what is it you had in mind?”

Alex questioned, staring at him nervously. Thomas shrugged. “We could do it at your house or mine, doesn’t really matter given the close proximity.”

Yes, Thomas was her neighbour, as in he was literally _right next to her_ : their windows were even facing each other, which was the reason why she generally had her blinds shut.

“My house,” she insisted because given everything that had happened she wanted to be on her own turf.

Thomas nodded, adjusting his backpack. “That works for me; I might as well drive you so we can update each other.”

The idea of being stuck in a car with him was not appealing to her, but she really had no reason to refuse since they were going in the same direction.

With a sharp nod, she began following him, seeing her friends give her worried looks she put on a smile and mouthed the word _our project_ to them.

They nodded, Lafayette holding his hand up as if he was holding a phone and mouthed back at her _call me if you need help_.

She laughed and nodded, a smile threatening to stretch across her face. Turning back to face Thomas she saw he was smirking at her as he held the passenger door open.

Feeling her cheeks flush she muttered a quick thank you as she got into her seat. Alex stared straight ahead, listening to him getting into the driver’s seat and turn the key before pulling out of the parking lot.

She allowed her mind to wander, wondering exactly how had she ended up in a closed space with her rival who had just found out her biggest secret?

That was her life for you: always throwing punches at her.

“So, have you finished your parts for the project?”

Thomas’s drawl drew her out of her thoughts, she moved her head slightly to face him. “Yeah, it’s all done.”

He nodded before turning his attention back to the road in front of him, leaving them to sit in an awkward silence as he drove.

Alex couldn’t help but frown, however, when she saw they _weren’t_ at her house but instead were at a local diner.  “What the hell are we doing here?”

Thomas rolled his eyes as he parked, turning off the ignition. “I don’t know about you Hamilton,” he remarked dryly. “But I can’t work on the project on an empty stomach.”

He exited the car, pausing to look back at his rival with a raised eyebrow. “Are you coming, or are you just going to sit there?”

Growling under her breath the short girl exited the car, pointedly ignoring the hand he offered to help her out as she stomped past him.

She was brought up short, however, when a familiar hand appeared in front of her to open the door. Thomas held the door open for her, a smirk on his face as he drawled, “After you darling.”

Her cheeks were still bright red when the two entered the diner, following the hostess to their booth. Alex sat across from Thomas, pointedly staring at her menu as she prayed for this meal to go by fast.

“You know,” Thomas commented as he looked up, putting his menu down. “I’m not going to bite, you don’t have to look so terrified.”

Alex bristled at that, how dare he think she was scared of _him_? “I’m not scared of anything,” She insisted in a rather brisk tone.

Her rival hummed as he replied, “Really, because you looked pretty scared in that classroom.”

He regretted saying that when he saw her face slowly turn pale and her hands started shaking. “Hamilton, I—”

Shaking his head, he reached out to grasp her hand which made her flinch and try to yank it away, to no avail.

“I’m sorry.”

Alex froze, slowly lifting up her head to meet his sincere gaze. “I’m sorry for following you into the classroom and forcing you to reveal your secret to me.”

She swallowed heavily, her head buzzing from confusion over how to feel about her rival apologizing to her. What was he trying to gain?

_“Not everyone wants to get something from you, Alex.”_

Martha’s voice echoed in her mind, causing her to let out a heavy sigh as her mouth turned up in a smile.

“It’s fine Jefferson, really it was my own fault for not being careful of my surroundings.”

Thomas nodded, smirking slightly. “Alright then.”

A beat of silence passed before Alex spoke up again, her face slightly pink as she stated, “You can let go of my hand now.”

Jefferson blinked, looking down to see he was still holding her hand. His face turned red as he quickly released her hand, hurriedly looking away.

The waitress came by to take their orders, blushing a bit when Thomas flirted with her which made Alex roll her eyes—apparently Jefferson was still Jefferson even if he was being nice—before leaving.

“So, what’s it like being a witch?”

Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw Alex furrow her eyebrows at him. “Come on, I’m a little curious.”

Alex bit her lip as she replied, “It’s one of the most amazing things honestly.”

“I’ll admit,” she continued. “There are moments where it’s not: there are so many rules, many of which are _so_ outdated, and the fact that I can’t tell anyone—normally, at least—isn’t easy at times.”

“But…?” Thomas prompted, causing her to smile softly as she admitted, “But it’s still _magic_ : I can turn an apple into a bouquet of flowers, I can conjure something out of thin air and make it vanish.”

“I don’t think I would choose to not be a witch even if I could.”

At that moment the waitress returned with their food, halting the conversation as they began eating. Eventually, though, the conversation resumed with Thomas asking more questions of Alex.

Did she have a broom? Could she conjure money? What _were_ the rules of magic?

She answered each of them eagerly, her eyes lighting up as she made excited movements with her hands.

Eventually, Thomas looked up, eyes widening when he saw the time on the clock. “We should probably head home, I’d rather not deal with Mr. Washington’s anger.”

Alex nodded, reaching into her bag to get her wallet. A hand suddenly appeared on top of hers, causing her to look up and see her rival frowning at her.

“There’s no need Hamilton, I’ll pay.”

She was shaking her head even as he handed the money to the waitress. “I can pay Jefferson,”

“It’s already taken care of,” Thomas noted with a grin as the waitress left. “Besides, I _was_ raised to be a gentleman.”

Her breath escaped in a sigh. “Fine, I’ll allow it this _once_.”

Thomas continued grinning as he held the door open for Alex, following her to his car. He started the car as soon as she got in and began driving towards their neighbourhood.

He pulled up in front of her house, turning off the ignition and getting out. “So, what should I be expecting?”

Alex raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as she walked up to her front door. “Well, I do have a cauldron and a talking cat…”

Thomas let out a chuckle, only to notice her expression. “You’re serious—you know, I really shouldn’t be doubting anything you tell me.”

She laughed as she opened the door and walked in with her rival following slowly behind. “Athena, I’m home!”

Thomas was about to ask who Athena was when he saw a black cat walk into the living room and hop onto the top of the couch.

 “I’m going to assume _you_ are Athena.”

He wasn’t disappointed when the cat chuckled, speaking in a slightly husky female voice, “A mortal who isn’t stupid, such a nice change of pace.”

“Might I ask what your name is?”

“Thomas Jefferson,” Athena blinked before looking at Alex who Thomas noticed was blushing. “Out of every mortal you could have told your secret, it had to be the person who you constantly rant about?”

“So, you talk about me?”

Alex felt her cheeks turn even redder as she pointedly ignored him, asking Athena, “Are Mom and Dad home?”

“Yes, they’re in the kitchen,” Here the cat seemed to become more serious. “Along with Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler.” Her owner blinked.

“Why are they here?”

She wondered, she was fairly certain she didn’t have a magic lesson scheduled and even if she did, under the circumstances, it would have been cancelled.

Athena stared blankly at her. “Generally, it’s a big thing when a witch tells a mortal about their magic: I believe they want to inform your parents on how to move forward.”

Both Alex and Thomas stiffened, their eyes meeting each other as the seriousness of the situation hit them.

“Alex, is that you?”

Martha called from the kitchen. Alex looked away from her rival, taking a deep breath before responding, “Yes!”

The two teens entered the room and came face to face with the Washingtons and Schuylers talking in hushed voices. The voices quieted as soon as they noticed the teens and the adults turned to face them.

“Mr. Jefferson, to what do I owe the honor of having you visit us?”

George wondered, narrowing his eyes at the teen who, to his credit, appeared rather calm as he explained, “Alex and I have a project together sir, for Government and Politics.”

The man nodded, slowly turning to face Phillip as he said, “Phillip if you would excuse me and Thomas for a moment, I would like to speak to him in my office, _alone_.”

Thomas felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the solemn expression on his principal’s face. Phillip glanced at him for a moment before nodding stiffly.

“That will be fine.”

George inclined his head, gesturing for Thomas to follow him which he did after some hesitation. Alex watched as the two disappeared down the hallway, something pressing on her chest and making it hard to breathe.

“Don’t worry Alex dear,”

Martha said, placing a reassuring hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Mr. Jefferson will be just fine.”

Alex felt the heavy feeling disappear when her mother said that, and in that horrifying moment, she realized what she had been feeling.

It had been concern, concern for _Jefferson._

As she felt her face turn pink she quickly resolved that her rival could never know about this.  _Ever_.

* * *

 

“Have a seat son.”

George said as he entered his home office, turning to face his daughter’s rival and gesturing at the chair in front of him.

Thomas nervously took a seat, feeling like he was in the principal’s office—which, technically, he _was_ —and allowed himself to look around.

He paused when his eyes landed on a picture of a younger Alex, struck by the girl’s solemn expression.

“She has always been far older than her actual age,”

George remarked, causing Thomas to turn his head to face him. The older man steepled his fingers as he leaned back against the chair.

“So…you know that Alex is a witch.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement of fact, Thomas knew that as he took a deep breath and replied, “Yes Sir.”

“And according to Angelica, you have promised not to tell anyone, is this correct?”

“Yes, Sir.”

A silence filled the room, which made Thomas slightly more nervous as he looked at his principal and tried to discern what the man was thinking.

“I was once in the same position you were in Mr. Jefferson: trying to wrap my head around the fact that there is a whole other world beyond our own,”

George began, leaning forward so his folded hands rested on his desk. “It _was_ difficult, I won’t deny it, but do you know how my wife and I were able to accept it so fast?”

Thomas didn’t think he actually wanted an answer, so he stayed silent as the man continued, “Because we knew that as difficult as it was for us, it would be far more difficult for Alex,”

“We knew about this new world, but beyond keeping it a secret we had little to do with it,” George paused before continuing, “Alex, on the other hand, suddenly had to deal with the fact that she had these new powers that she had to control, powers far beyond of the grasp of any normal sixteen-year old.”

The man allowed his mouth to turn up in a smile. “Admittedly, Alex is not any normal sixteen-year old and I’ve always loved her for it, but she would still have to lie to her closest friends,”

“I’m thankful she has the Schuyler sisters, but at the same time I know she still feels lonely.”

Thomas nodded slowly, thinking over his words carefully before he spoke, “Sir, why are you telling me this?”

George fixed him with a serious expression, but it wasn’t the expression of a stern teacher—no, it was the expression of a stern _father_ and that was far more terrifying in Thomas’s mind.

“I’m telling you this because I want you to understand that Alex is the _most_ important thing in my life and that I would do anything to protect her.”

He let out a sigh as he continued, “I know for a fact the Schuylers want to erase your memory, despite Angelica vouching for you.”

Thomas swallowed heavily, remembering that Alex had mentioned there were such spells and they were often employed to keep the secret. “I see.”

“However, I am hesitant to do that.”

At this, Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Forgive me sir, but why?”

“As you just pointed out, you would do anything to protect Hamilton and right now I’m a pretty big threat to her.”

George nodded. “That’s true, I’m _very_ aware of the relationship you two have.” Thomas felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“But at the same time, I believe that you are what she needs.”

Thomas felt his eyes bug out, wondering if maybe being around magic for so long had rewired the man’s brain, though he was smart enough not to voice that opinion.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t follow.”

George let out another sigh, reaching up to pinch the bridge of the nose. “The Schuyler sisters have been a great source of comfort for Alex, but at the same time they’ve grown up in this world, they don’t have the same struggles that Alex has,”

“She has me and Martha of course, but at the same time we’re her parents and I’m sure there are things she would rather keep bottled up than tell us about.”

He looked at Thomas. “Despite the rules of the Other Realm—which Alex will likely rant about to you, if she hasn’t already—I believe she needs a fellow mortal her own age, one who understands what she’s going through and who she can confide in.”

“And you want me to be that person?”

Thomas sounded doubtful, for good reason: Washington wanted _him_ to be, what, Alex’s friend?

The man himself admitted he knew how volatile their relationship and yet he still asked Thomas to do this?

“I’m not asking you to be her friend,” George said, as if he were reading the boy’s mind. “I’m asking you to lend her a willing ear if she were to come to you.”

Thomas immediately opened his mouth to refuse—this was ludicrous, him listening to _Hamilton_ of all people—but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth.

He sat in silence with George watching him closely as he mulled over the man’s offer. It wasn’t like Alex was _completely_ impossible to be around (she came close though): she was intelligent, there was no denying it, and she had a sharp wit that Lee and his friends often found themselves on the wrong end of.

It wasn’t like he had to hang out with her or eat lunch with her, he just had to be willing to listen to her talk about her magical problems, and if he was completely honest he wanted to learn more about magic.

“Alright,” he finally responded, looking George in the eye. “I’ll do it.”

George’s mouth turned up in a smile. “Well then,” he began, standing up and walking over to place his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“We should probably rejoin them.”

The two exited the office and made their way back to the kitchen where all eyes immediately turned to face them.

George excused himself and went over to talk to Phillip, the two talking in hushed voices for a few minutes before the warlock finally sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

Thomas straightened himself when Phillip turned to face him, keeping his expression blank as the man walked over to him.

He stared at him for a few minutes, his eyes practically boring holes into him before he finally spoke. “Mr. Jefferson, with both the testimonies of my eldest daughter and Mr. Washington, I have decided to allow you to keep your memory.”

Thomas let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding (and he thought he heard Alex do the same), though he kept his impassive expression.

“However, I must stress to you the importance of the secret that you must keep,” Phillip continued. “You cannot tell _anyone_ , not even your friends.”

Images of Aaron and James flashed in his mind, but he pushed them away: it wasn’t like they didn’t keep secrets from him.

“I understand, sir,” Thomas replied, making sure his tone was respectful.

Phillip nodded, turning to hold out his hand to his wife who took it before looking at the Washingtons. “We shall take our leave now George, despite the situation it was good to see you again.”

For the first time, Thomas sees the older warlock smile briefly before his expression became solemn again, tightening his grip on his wife’s hand as he makes a motion with his other.

The next thing he knew there was a cloud of smoke, which made everyone in the room begin coughing,

“I hate it when they do that,” Martha remarked, waving away the smoke.

Alex, having stopped coughing, turned to look at Thomas. “Come on Jefferson, we have to finish the project and I want an A.”

Thomas rolled his eyes as he followed her up the stairs. “Careful Hamilton, you’re starting to show your witchy side.”

“Bite me.”

George let out a loud sigh, running a hand down his face as he remarked in a tired voice, “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.”

Martha chuckled, walking over to her husband and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, maybe Alex and Thomas will be able to find some common ground—”

The sounds of a crash from upstairs and Alexandra yelling made the two look up. Martha sighed, looking back at her husband with a smile on her face.

“—provided they don’t kill each other first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thomas knows and is allowed to keep his memory, meaning he is officially a member of the Magic Secret Keeper Club (Which currently has two other members, the Washingtons).
> 
> Also, George asked Thomas to be Alex's confidant...this should be interesting *grins evilly*


	3. The Truth is Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex really shouldn't be leaving her potions out in the open
> 
> Or Alex accidentally doses the school ( _temporarily _) with a truth potion and also slightly plays matchmaker.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a pain in my butt and I have no clue if it makes sense but it's done.
> 
> Apologizes in advance for how bad this might be.

Alex stared at the bubbling cauldron sitting in front of her with an expression that was a mix between determination and frustration, an expression that was common for her when she was dealing with potions as she did not have the same inherent talent for them as she did with spells.

Eliza sat at the kitchen counter, watching her friend with an amused expression as she said encouragingly, “Don’t worry Alex, you’ll get it this time.”

The _it_ in question was a truth potion that Alex had been asked to make for her lessons: the first attempt didn’t work as she hadn’t mixed the potion long enough, the second attempt had turned Eliza into a dog of all things and the third they agreed to never speak about.

Needless to say, Alex was hoping the fourth time would be the charm.

“Alright, it’s done,” she said nervously, carefully ladling the potion and pouring it into a glass.

Eliza took the glass and carefully sipped it, putting it down and waiting a few minutes for it to take effect (and also to see if she turned into an animal again).

When she didn’t Alex cleared her throat and asked, “Eliza what do you really think about Lee?”

“I think he’s a complete jerk who bullies other to compensate for the fact that he probably has a really small—mmpf!”

Eliza quickly covered her mouth before she finished her sentence, her face turning bright red as Alex grinned like a Cheshire cat.

The middle Schuyler sister glared at her friend who was trying to hold back her laughter as she stated, “I guess it works because you would _never_ say that unless you were forced to.”

Eliza opened her mouth to retort, but closed it and sighed as she watched Alex bottle the rest of the potion and place it on the counter.

Alex then casually glanced up at the clock and froze. “Shit! We’re going to be late!”

She and Eliza hurriedly ran around the kitchen to gather everything they needed for school, even using magic to help a little bit.

“How are we going to get to school?” Alex demanded, sounding panicked. Eliza just gave her a look, pointing out, “We’re _witches_ , Alex.”

The petite brunette raised an eyebrow as she asked, “Really? You, Miss I-Should-Never-Rely-On-Magic-To-Solve-Every-Problem, is saying we should teleport to school?”

Eliza glared. “I said we shouldn’t rely on magic _unless_ it’s an emergency: this counts as an emergency.”

She grabbed Alex’s hand as she said this, taking a deep breath before pointing her finger at them: blue sparkles surrounded them until they vanished completely.

The two girls forgot about the truth potion that was still sitting on the counter.

* * *

 

_“Gah!”_

Alex exclaimed as she and Eliza reappeared in a bathroom stall, tumbling out of it and onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“I _really_ hope this isn’t the boys’ bathroom,” Eliza muttered under her breath as she and Alex got to their feet.

The two girls froze when they heard footsteps and distinctly male voices. They exchanged looks of panic before quickly running into separate stalls.

Alex hopped on top of the toilet and held her breath, she felt her heart pounding and prayed that whoever was outside couldn’t hear it. Her panic increased when she heard a familiar voice that always grated on her nerves whenever she heard it:

“Tommy boy!”

Despite the situation she had to resist the urge to giggle at Thomas’s long sigh: she could practically hear the annoyance in that sound.

“Lee, shouldn’t you be getting humiliated by Hamilton right about now?” She heard Thomas drawl, hearing the smirk in his voice.

“Funny thing about that, she hasn’t been seen,” Lee replied and Alex heard Thomas sharply inhale which made her confused: was he concerned about her?

She tried to shift herself so she could listen easier, only to accidentally hit her foot on the toilet which caused her to let out a small cry of pain that echoed in the mostly empty bathroom.

The conversation stopped immediately and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, not even breathing as she watched a pair of shoes appear under the door.

“It sounds like someone’s spying on us,” Lee stated and she began panicking when she realized he was likely going to open the door.

Oh god, what if he opened the door next to her? _Eliza_ was in there!

“Lee, you’re being ridiculous,” Thomas said in a bored tone. “You should probably go to class unless you _want_ to get kicked off the football team because of your bad grades?”

“Actually,” He added, sounding absolutely gleeful as he did so, “That would be wonderful! Maybe you’ll be paired up with Hamilton to get your grades up.”

Alex swore she could see Lee turn pale as he began sputtering, she heard him curse Thomas before his shoes turned around and left her vision.

She heard the bathroom door open before slamming shut, making her wince slightly. Then there was silence.

Waiting for a few minutes the teenage girl realized she didn’t hear Thomas leave. She quietly stepped down from the toilet and slowly opened the door to reveal Thomas leaning against the sink with his arms crossed.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Mind telling me what you’re doing in the boys’ bathroom?”

“It wasn’t like we _wanted_ to be here,” Alex retorted, which made Thomas furrow his eyebrow as he wondered, “We?”

At that moment the door to the stall next to Alex’s opened and Eliza stumbled out, gasping for breath.

“When was the last time this bathroom got cleaned?!”

Eliza demanded, looking rather green. Thomas chuckled. “To be honest I have no idea,” he replied before moving off of the sink. “Now, how exactly did you end up in here?”

Alex sighed. “We were running late so we decided to use magic to get to school and, well, here we are.”

Eliza glanced at her phone and saw the time, her eyes widened and she hurriedly grabbed Alex’s arm as she said, “Alex, we’re going to be late for AP History!”

Alex’s eyes also widened and she let out a curse before dragging Eliza with her as she hurried out of the bathroom leaving Thomas standing in place.

He stood there for a few moments before shaking his head and exiting the bathroom, a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

 

“Hey, Alex!”

Said girl turned around at her name being called and smiled when she saw Theodosia Prevost, a junior who was a good friend of Angelica’s, approaching her with a smile.

“Theo, what can I do for you?” Alex asked. Theodosia took a seat across from her, leaning forward and questioning, “Did you bring the stuff for the bake sale today?”

Alex’s eyes widened. “No, I’m sorry, I was running late and…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I’ll call Mom and see if she can bring them.”

Theodosia nodded and stood up, thanking her before leaving. Alex quickly pulled out her phone and called the house, waiting until she heard the dial tone. “Hey, Mom?”

_“Yes?”_

“There should be two containers of brownies on the counter, could you bring them to the school? Theo is having a bake sale to raise funds for the school newspaper and I promised I would help.”

_“Of course, I’ll be there in a few minutes?”_

“That will be fine, thank you,” Alex said in a relieved tone, hearing her mother chuckle on the other end as she replied, _“It’s no problem sweetie.”_

Alex said goodbye before ending the call, looking up to see her friends making her way over to her. They sat down and she began chatting with them to pass the time, laughing at an impression that Lafayette did of Lee when he came into class, apparently mad because of something that happened.

Alex resisted the urge to react to this piece of information.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it to see a text message from her mother saying she was here.

Saying a quick goodbye to her friends she hurried out of the cafeteria and went towards the front office where she saw her mom standing with containers in her hand.

“Thanks, Mom, you’re a lifesaver!”

Martha laughed as she handed the containers to her daughter. “It was no problem, dear.”

“Alex!” Theodosia called out as she hurried over to her. “Is that the brownies for the bake sale?”

“Yes,” Alex replied, handing the containers over. She startled when Theodosia pulled her into a tight hug.

“You’re the best Alex,”

Theodosia exclaimed before she took off with the containers, leaving the other girl standing there with her mouth twitching.

“Oh, by the way, Alex,” Alex turned to face her mother. “I must say, that flavouring you made for the brownies looked very good.”

“Flavoring?”

The teenage girl asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as Martha nodded. “Yes, the blue liquid in the bottle you left on the kitchen counter?”

“Bottle?”

Alex repeated, feeling a sense of dread overcome her as the only bottle that had been on the counter was— _oh no_.

She quickly ran off in the direction she saw Theodosia go, ignoring her mother’s confused voice calling for her. It would be just her luck to accidently dose the entire school with a truth potion.

She turned a corner and immediately ran into something hard, she quickly realized what that ‘something’ was when she heard a familiar Southern drawl.

 “Geez Hamilton, you really missed me huh?”

Thomas questioned, a smirk on his face while Aaron, who stood right behind him, rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have time for this Jefferson,” Alex responded in an irritated tone, trying to hurry past him only to be stopped by him gently grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him.

“Hamilton,” Jefferson asked in a lowered voice, his mouth right by her ear which sent shivers down the girl’s spine, “Is it magic?”

Alex blinked as she stepped back, looking up at him staring seriously at her before glancing at Aaron who had a confused expression on his face.

She nodded once, so quick that Aaron didn’t even notice it. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly debating something in his mind, before he looked at his friend.

“Hey Aaron, why don’t you go on ahead,” Thomas suggested. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Aaron gave him a disbelieving look, raising an eyebrow as he remarked dryly, “I would rather not leave you and Hamilton alone, less I have to explain to Principal Washington why his daughter is being arrested for murder.”

Thomas chuckled at this. “Yeah well, I—wait a minute, are you implying that I can’t take Hamilton?!”

“No, of course not,” Aaron replied quickly, taking off before Thomas could say anything else.

The Southern boy grumbled something under his breath before turning to follow Alex who had already started making her way towards the gym.

“So, what kind of magical problem are we talking here?”

He listened to his rival as she explained the situation to him, not once slowing her pace until they reached the doors of the gym.

“So, let me guess this straight,” Thomas began, giving her a look while opening the doors. “You may have accidentally dosed the entire school with truth potion-laced brownies?”

“…Yes…”

“Alright, and by the way, that’s a sentence I _never_ expected to say.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she entered the gym with him close behind. “Look, there’s a chance that’s no one even eaten the brownies yet—”

“You know what, I’m tired of listening to kids whine about how hard reading is so I’m just going to leave right now!”

The two turned to see their school librarian rush past them and exit the gym, the doors swinging closed behind her.

Thomas turned back to face Alex, raising an eyebrow. “You were saying?”

“Come on!”

She hissed, grabbing him by his arm which made him yelp before dragging him off to her booth where Eliza was running it.

“Eliza! How many brownies have you sold?”

Alex demanded as she reached the girl, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow.

“Hello Eliza, it’s nice to see you,” Eliza began in a dry tone. “How have you been? Oh good, I finally got the stink of the boys bathroom out of my clothes.”

Alex shook her head, her mouth twitching in amusement. “Hello Eliza, it’s nice to see you—listen, how many brownies have you sold?”

Eliza blinked at the question. “Almost the entire batch, those things have been selling like hot cakes…”

She trailed off when she saw Thomas and Alex’s pale faces. “What’s wrong?”

Alex re-explained everything to her and Eliza’s eyes widened in panic. “Why would you leave the potion on the counter?”

She demanded and Alex raised her hands in surrender, exclaiming, “I’m sorry, but we were running late and I didn’t think Mom would actually put it on the brownies since she’s always been careful around magic after that one time with the lint gremlin.”

Thomas looked at her in question and Alex waved her hand. “Don’t ask.”

Eliza sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, your father just bought a dozen brownies to bring to the staff room.”

“He what?!”

Alex exclaimed, quickly rushing out of the gym with Thomas trying to keep up with her as she turned around corners and hurried down hallways trying to find her father.

“Dad!”

She called out when she saw him heading towards the staff room with a plate of brownies, causing him to turn and raise an eyebrow at her when he saw her hurrying towards him.

“Alex, what’s wrong?”

Alex placed her hands on her knees, panting heavily as she replied, “You can’t take those brownies to the staff room!”

George’s eyebrow went up more. “Why not?”

Alex opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Thomas. “Because those brownies have apparently been dosed with a truth potion.”

George stared at his daughter who glared at Thomas, remarking dryly, “Thanks for that Jefferson.”

“You’re welcome darling,” Thomas replied with a charming smile.

Alex sighed and shook her head before looking at an amused George and stating, “So, you probably shouldn’t bring them to the staff room.”

George sighed, shaking his head as he handed the plate to his daughter. “I really shouldn’t be surprised at the kind of trouble you get yourself into.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she dumped the brownies into a nearby trash bin. “Well, the potion wears off after twenty-four hours so we should be fine, provided no one else eats any more brownies.”

George nodded. “Then I leave this in your hands, Alex.”

With that, he turned to enter the staff room, likely to explain why they wouldn’t be getting any brownies. Alex let out a heavy sigh before turning to face Thomas.

“Well, at least that problem is solved,” she remarked, “Eliza probably won’t sell any more brownies at least.”

“There’s still a good number of people going around blurting out their true feelings,” he pointed out.

Alex opened her mouth to reply when she stopped upon hearing Lee state, “I don’t just take cooking for the art credits you know, I actually enjoy it.”

She and Thomas watched him walk by, turning to look at each other with matching grins as she asked, “You were saying, Jefferson?”

Thomas chuckled as he began to walk away and replied in a rather amused tone:

 “I was saying, Hamilton, that these twenty-four hours will probably be _very_ interesting.”

* * *

 

To say the rest of the school day was interesting would be an understatement.

A lot of people, staff and students alike, kept blurting out what they really thought which led to some rather interesting revelations like the fact that Adams apparently knew how to play the cello…

Peggy raised an amused eyebrow as she watched a student start breakdancing in the middle of the hallway.

“I can’t say I approve of you accidently using a truth potion on the entire school,” she said to Alex who was standing next to her and watching the scene with an amused smirk. “But the results are entertaining at least.”

Alex laughed, opening her mouth to respond when she saw something over Peggy’s shoulder that made her frown.

Peggy saw this and began turning around, asking in a confused tone, “What do you—?”

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw what had caught the half-witch’s attention: Lafayette leaning against a locker and appearing to be flirting with a girl.

“Peggy…” Alex began, reaching out to touch the younger Schuyler sister’s shoulder gently.

She had known for quite a while that the girl had a bit of a crush on the older French boy; Peggy hid it well, but seeing her distress at seeing him flirting with someone else made it clear.

“It’s fine,” Peggy insisted as she shut—slammed—her locker shut.

Alex sighed but didn’t say anything as the two girls began walking to the school parking lot, which forced them to walk by Lafayette and the girl he was charming.

“Ah Mademoiselle Peggy, you are the most beautiful—”

Lafayette resumed his flirting but cut himself off when he realized what he said, to the shock of the two witches and the anger of the other who asked in a low voice, “Did you just call me _Peggy?_ ”

The girl angrily stormed off, leaving two very embarrassed teenagers staring at each other. Peggy’s face resembled a tomato at this point.

“Peggy, I—”

Lafayette stammered his face equally as red. Alex, at this point, cleared her throat and stated in a cheery tone, “It would appear you two have a lot to talk about so how about I leave you to it?”

“What?” Peggy exclaimed, turning even redder as she watched her friend hurry off, “Alex, wait—!”

But she was too far away to hear. Peggy sighed, feeling her heartbeat increase as she slowly turned to see Lafayette rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“So,” she inquired in a soft tone, her mouth turning up in a small smile, “You think I’m beautiful?”

Lafayette chuckled, grinning at her as he replied, “I believed I said you were the _most_ beautiful girl in the world.”

Peggy felt her cheeks flush, her smile growing wider. A sudden thought struck her and she asked, “Did you, by any chance, eat the brownies Alex made for the bake sale?”

Lafayette frowned. “Yes, why?”

She shook her head, silently making a note to thank Alex later as she replied, “No reason.”

Maybe this whole truth potion debacle wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

“So, what have we learned from this whole debacle?”

Martha asked as she gave her daughter a look, putting both her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

Alex chuckled nervously, glaring at Thomas who was looking far too amused by this before turning to give her mother her most charming smile as she replied, “That you should probably learn to be wary of anything unusual?”

Martha gave her an unimpressed look and Alex relented, ducking her head as she said, “And I shouldn’t leave potions lying around in the kitchen.”

Martha nodded, satisfied as she turned to head back into the kitchen to finish dinner, causing Alex to let out a heavy sigh and drop her head back against the couch.

Athena let out a soft chuckle as she flicked her tail. “Don’t worry, accidentally dosing your school with a truth potion isn’t as bad as conquering Europe.”

“Wait, are you telling me you _conquered_ Europe?” Thomas asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Athena gave him a look, remarking dryly, “How do you think I became a cat?”

Alex had to admit, speechless was a good look on Jefferson and she told him as much with a catlike grin.

Thomas glared at her, muttering something under his breath as he absently picked up a brownie and took a bite only to freeze when he saw Athena and Alex staring at him.

“I just ate the truth potion-dosed brownie, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Athena replied. “Yes, you did.”

Thomas let out a loud curse as he quickly threw the brownie back, an unhappy expression on his face. At least he would only be affected for a few hours.

Then he realized who he was with and he slowly looked at the thoughtful girl sitting beside him with a wary expression.

“Thomas,” she began and he felt dread wash over him as he replied, “Yes?”

“What do you really think of me?”

Thomas managed to resist for one second before he stated, “I think you are reckless, your ideas are laughable and you infuriate me to no end,”

Alex nodded, she really didn’t know why she expected what he said now to be anything different than what he always said—

“But I admire your wit, can honestly say you are the most intelligent person I have ever met and the loyalty you show to your friends is something I admire.”

She blinked, feeling her cheeks flush at the unexpected praise coming from her rival.

Thomas’s cheeks darkened and he hurriedly stood up, saying quickly, “Well I should probably get home, my siblings might be getting into trouble and I really need to leave this awkward situation.”

He began leaving but stopped when, to his horror, he blurted out, “And I also think your kind of cute.”

Alex’s face turned even redder as her equally embarrassed rival quickly slammed the door shut behind him.

She quickly shot her smirking familiar a look and said in a tone that promised a lifetime of deworming if she so uttered a remark:

“Not. Another. Word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leggy is happening! I'm obsessed with that pairing so expect it to show up in my other story as well at some point.
> 
> And there's some Jamilton goodness for you too, teehee, truth potions can be helpful can't they?


	4. Alexandra Hamilton is on the Case!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with inspiration for her creative writing assignment Alex helps the Schuyler sisters at their garage sale and ends up taking a typewriter home.
> 
> Unfortunately, it's a magic typewriter that causes issues as only an enchanted typewriter can like putting Alex and Thomas in her mystery story.
> 
> This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mystery is afoot...as is magic.
> 
> Alex and Thomas in a Sherlock Holmes-esque storyline is something I don't think anyone needed but I wrote it anyways.

Alex let out another groan, hitting her head on her keyboard causing Athena to slowly lift her head from her spot on the bed.

“You know dear, I’m pretty sure you’re going to break your computer if you keep doing that,” Alex lifted her head to look at her smirking familiar, raising an eyebrow.

“Can’t I just use magic to fix it?” Alex pointed out and Athena shook her head. “One shouldn’t rely on magic to fix _every_ problem…also magic and technology don’t always get along.”

Athena gave her a look. “Need I remind you of the microwave incident?”

Alex groaned. “No, I remember it quite well, thank you.”

How was she supposed to know that using magic to make the microwave heat up her food quicker would cause—well, let’s just say that her parents had a fun time explaining to the repairman _why_ the door of the microwave was in a tree.

“It’s just,” She let out another frustrated noise. “I have to write a story for my creative writing class and, surprisingly, I can’t think of _anything_ to write.”

“You would think being a witch and all, I would have _some_ idea of a story but no.”

Athena chuckled, swishing her tail back and forward. “Inspiration is a rather fickle thing, it’s there one moment and then it’s gone before you even knew what the idea was.”

“Do not worry Alex,” Alex was sure Athena would be smiling if she could do such a thing. “With your brilliant mind, you will have an idea in no time—speaking of time…”

Athena glanced at the clock before looking back at Alex. “Didn’t you promise the Schuyler sisters you would help with their yard sale?”

The brunette witch’s eyes widened as she shot out of her seat, letting out a string of curses when she nearly knocked her laptop onto the ground.

Athena chuckled, her eyes twinkling as she watched her mistress hurry out the door. Alexandra would _never_ slow down.

Alex ran down the stairs and out the front door where an impatient Thomas was leaning against the car staring at his watch.

He looked up and let out a loud sigh when he saw her. “Finally, I’ve been waiting for almost an hour, what took you so long?”

He watched the teenage witch flush as she got into the passenger’s seat while he climbed into the driver’s seat. “I’m sorry, I was kind of having trouble with my creative writing assignment.”

_That_ wasn’t what he expected to hear. “Alexandra Hamilton, having trouble with an assignment?”

He drawled, smirking as he turned the keys in the ignition. “What has the world come to?” Oh, he _definitely_ felt the glare aimed at him.

“Perhaps you would like to spend the rest of the day as a frog?”

Alex asked in an innocently sweet voice that was betrayed by her narrowed eyes. Thomas couldn’t help the involuntary gulp that escaped him.

He had witnessed on more than one occasion Alex’s talent with magic; her ability with potions, admittedly, left a lot to be desired, but she was slowly working on it.

In any case, there was no doubt in his mind that Alex would follow through on her threat so he decided to take the safe route and be quiet.

He enjoyed their arguments, yes, but he did not feel like spending the rest of the day as an amphibian thank you very much.

Deciding to change the subject, he began driving towards the Schuyler house. “So, why exactly are they holding a yard sale?”

“Why does anyone hold a yard sale Jefferson?” Alex gave him a look. “They want to get rid of old junk.”

“I know, it’s just,” he shrugged. “I figured that being magical and all, they would just zap it away.”

The brunette half-witch next to him let out a laugh. “They need money too, you know, unfortunately, magic can’t conjure money.”

“I know, I know.” That was one of the first rules he had learned about magic: magic couldn’t create money, it was up there with not being able to cast love spells.

“But what are they going to do with any magical items, I mean,” he looked over at her. “They can’t exactly sell that to unexpecting mortals, can they?”

Alex shook her head, turning to stare at the trees going by.

“No, they can’t, admittedly some witches and warlocks don’t have a problem with doing that,” the bitterness that seeped into her tone when she said this let Thomas know _exactly_ what she thought about those people. “But the Schuylers do, from what Angelica said they sorted through everything and put away anything magical.”

By this time Thomas had pulled up in front of the Schuyler house and it was clear the yard sale was already in full swing: tables had been set up and were overflowing with various trinkets and items.

Angelica was clearly in her element, barking out orders like she was a drill sergeant. “John put the lamps over there by the place settings—no, the _other_ place settings and _Lafayette stop flirting with my sister and move those dishes!”_

Alex couldn’t help her snicker as she watched Lafayette jump away from where he had been talking to Peggy, who looked amused at his fear of her sister.

“I see Angelica is in full swing,” Thomas remarked dryly as Hercules walked over to them and dropped the boxes he was carrying with a grunt.

“Be thankful you weren’t here when John dropped her grandmother’s prized china,” they all shivered in sympathy for the tongue lashing John undeniably received.

“I can see James and Aaron struggling with a chair so I’m going to go help them,” With that Thomas headed over to help his friends.

Hercules watched him go before turning to look at Alex, giving her a look. “So, you and Jefferson arrived together?”

There was nothing accusing about his tone but it still made Alex glare at him. “We live near each other and were going to the same place, it was more efficient to go together.”

She watched her friend raise his hands in surrender. “Alright, I’m just saying, you seem to be spending a lot more time with someone you claim to despise.”

Not sure how to respond to that Alex ignored him and began unpacking the boxes to place the items on display.

Eventually, the garage sale was up and running, with various people from the children who bought the toys that the Schuyler sisters had outgrown to the elderly who wanted something nostalgic.

“Alex,” Eliza called out to her friend who turned expectantly. “There should be some more blankets in a box on the top of the first shelf, could you grab them for me?”

“Sure,” The brunette half-witch replied, heading into the garage. She frowned, however, when she realized that she wasn’t exactly tall enough to get the box down on her own.

Thomas _was_ standing right over there, so she could ask him to help her…but then someone else might notice the same thing Hercules noticed and she didn’t feel like dealing with that right now.

Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching her Alex took a deep breath before quickly flicking her finger at the box which made it propel forward into her hands.

She smirked, proud of herself, and turned to go give the box to Eliza when she saw an old typewriter that looked like it had just been pushed to the back and forgotten about.

“Hey, Peggy?” Alex asked her friend who was rummaging through another box. “What’s the deal with this typewriter?”

“Oh, that’s Mom’s,” Peggy replied as she squinted at it. “I’m pretty sure she got that in the 1930s.”

Alex sputtered. “She got this in the—you know what, I’m not even going there.” She glanced at it. “Could I have it?”

Seeing Peggy’s confused look she elaborated. “I have an assignment for Creative Writing that I’m having difficulty with and I figured, you know,” she gestured at the typewriter. “Maybe going old-fashioned will help.”

Peggy shrugged. “Sure, it’s not like anyone else is going to want it.” She smirked. “But _you_ get to carry it home.”

Alex gave her a look that the youngest Schuyler sister ignored with a giggle before taking the box with the blankets and heading over to her sister.

Suddenly Alex realized something and felt an evil grin forming on her face. “Hey Jefferson?”

“I need you to carry something.”

* * *

 

“I really hate you, Hamilton, you know that right?”

Alex couldn’t help the smirk that formed on her face as she watched Thomas collapse on her bed after finally putting her new typewriter in the spot she wanted it to be.

“Hey,” she gently nudged him with her foot causing him to groan. “Don’t get your sweat all over my bed.”

Thomas removed his arm from where it was covering his eyes to glare at her. “Have some sympathy woman,” he muttered under his breath as he slowly sat up.

He watched as she took a seat at her desk and proceeded to stare at the typewriter, biting her lip in thought. His mouth turned up in a smirk as he rested his elbows on his knees.

“You know Hamilton, staring at it isn’t going to make it write itself.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that? I could just cast a spell on it.”

Thomas blinked for a moment before letting out a huff of laughter. “You’ve got me there.” He smacked his knees once before standing up, moving to head back home as his siblings would be expecting him home.

He paused at the door to her room, however, and looked over his shoulder to see the brunette witch looking at him expectantly. “Hey, Hamilton?”

“Don’t worry so much, you’re a good writer.”

With that compliment he left, leaving Alex staring at the door with flushed cheeks before shaking her head and turning her attention to the typewriter.

Pausing for a moment as ideas flooded her mind she lifted her fingers and began to type:

_Kate Thorn walked the halls of her high school with determination in her mind, the scent of a fresh case filling her with anticipation…_

She, unfortunately, did not notice the subtle glow that surrounded the typewriter as she continued to write her story well into the hours of the early morning.

* * *

 

Alex turned restlessly in her bed, letting out a low groan as her alarm began blaring. She had been up until at least two am to finish her story and she knew she was in for a rough day.

Aggressively hitting the snooze button on her alarm, she threw off her covers and dragged herself over to her mirror so she could at least look decent and not scare any small children she may come across.

Brush in hand the witch looked up to glance at herself in the mirror, bracing herself for her likely sleep-messy curls, but dropped it when she saw what was staring back at her.

Her curls were still messy, yes, but somehow the pajamas she had gone to bed in had transformed into a blue long sleeve turtleneck with a long black skirt that went down to her knees, black oxford loafers with knee-high stockings and a brown trench coat.

The thing was? That was the _exact_ outfit she had described Kate Thorn, the teen detective in her short story, wore throughout the story.

_It’s just a coincidence…it doesn’t mean anything._

Alex tried to convince herself, though her confidence wavered when her cell phone began ringing.

Staring at it as if she expected it to bite her she picked it up and answered, “hello…?”

_“Hamilton, come outside this minute because you have some explaining to do.”_

Jefferson’s voice spoke in her ear, sounding very irritated. Alex opened her mouth to form a response but he ended the call before she could reply.

Alex let out a heavy sigh before grabbing her school bag—including her assignment—and headed downstairs.

She stopped, however, when she saw the Washingtons who looked like they had come straight out of a 70s sitcom.

“Alexandra dear,” Martha said in a cheery tone that Alex had never heard from her before. “I made you some pancakes, come and eat.”

“Maybe later,” Alex said hurriedly as she ran to the front door and opened it, pausing and having to resist the urge to laugh when she saw Thomas glaring at her.

Thomas was dressed in a long sleeve white shirt with almost all of the buttons undone so they showed his chest, a purple blazer, grey suit pants and matching loafers.

 “Why do I look like I just walked out of a disco club?” He demanded, fiddling uncomfortably with his shirt as he walked in.

“You’re Victor Woolf,” the brunette witch realized, her eyes widening. Thomas gave her a look as he tried to loosen his belt, which was done so tight it was clearly trying to suffocate him.

“Who?”

“He’s a character in my creative writing assignment,” she replied, watching as the tall jock stopped fiddling with his belt to stare at her.

“Are you trying to tell me you wrote a character based on me in your story?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow as Alex flushed.

“Yes, and he’s as annoying as you are,” she shot back, turning and hurrying towards the stairs. Thomas trailed behind her, still fidgeting with his clothing.

“Thomas!”

Said boy whirled around, eyes wide when he saw his principal give him a wide smile. It was, quite frankly, rather terrifying.

“Uh, hi Mr. Washington…” He began in a rather sheepish tone, only to be dragged up the stairs by Alex.

“Sorry Dad, but we have something to finish for school,” she explained hurriedly, Thomas forced to follow her because of her tight grip on his arm.

“Seriously Hamilton,” he groused as she shut her bedroom door behind him. “You nearly tore my arm out of its socket.”

“Sorry, but I was kind of in a hurry to, you know, figure out what’s happened to us,” Alex explained as she began looking through her spellbook. “Athena, are you here?”

“Yes,” the two turned to see the former witch jump on the bed. “What on earth are you two wearing?”

“Ask her,” Thomas pointed at Alex who gave him a look. “ _She’s_ the one who made us characters in her story.”

“Forgive me, but I didn’t think that would turn us _into_ them!”

“Well, apparently it did!”

“Feel free to continue yelling Jefferson, that’s _really_ helpful.”

“You know what—”

“Ahem,” Athena cleared her throat to interrupt the two’s bickering. “I may know what caused it.”

“Really?” Alex questioned, hurrying over to the feline. “What is it?”

“That typewriter, I’m assuming you got it from the Schuylers?”

The brunette witch frowned as she glanced over at it. “Yes, I did,” she looked back, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

Athena chuckled. “That’s a _magical_ typewriter dear, any story typed on it becomes real.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Thomas demanded while Alex blinked in shock. Athena nodded. “Although, the people who the characters are based on turning _into_ the characters themselves isn’t something I’ve seen before.”

“So, how do we fix this?” Alex wondered, breaking out of her trance.

“My best guess? You have to go through the entire story.”

“So basically, we have to solve a mystery?” Alex deadpanned, letting out a sigh when she saw Athena incline her head in agreement.

She turned to Thomas who raised an eyebrow at her. “Looks like we have a mystery to solve Watson.”

“Watson?” Thomas repeated. Alex nodded, grinning at him. “Of course, I’m Sherlock so that makes you Watson.”

“Lovely,” Thomas muttered as he took Alex’s hand so they could teleport to school. “I don’t get injured in your story, do I?”

“Maybe once…or twice,” Alex replied nonchalantly causing the dark-skinned jock to sigh heavily.

“I _really_ hate you, Hamilton.”

“I know.” She stated far too cheerfully as she pointed her finger at them, the two disappearing in a swirl of green sparkles.

Athena flicked her tail, looking as amused as a cat can look while she settled onto the bed.

“This will be interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned to write the entire thing in one chapter but, well, it was getting a bit too long so I just essentially wrote the prologue; the next chapter will have the entire mystery.
> 
> I have five words: Lee and Seabury as goons, that is all.


	5. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas investigate the case and everyone blames Alex for the situation they are in.
> 
> They're probably not wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain in my butt and not everything I wanted to put in here got put in but oh well
> 
> Enjoy.

Thomas had to quickly grasp a nearby sink to keep himself from falling onto his face as he and Alex appeared in what he thought was the boy’s bathroom.

“Why do you always teleport here?” He questioned as he tried to resist the urge to vomit. “And why, if they have magic, can’t witches and warlocks make their teleportation easy on the stomach?”

Alex raised an eyebrow, her mouth twitching with amusement as she asked, “Are you done?”

“Yes,” he grumbled, taking a deep breath as he felt his stomach settle. “So, what kind of mystery are we solving exactly?”

“Well,” Alex began as she opened the bathroom door, quickly checking to make sure no one would see them before gesturing for Thomas to follow her. “Since it was set in a high school, I couldn’t go _too_ out there so—”

“ _Alexandra Raquel Hamilton, what on earth am I wearing?”_

Freezing in place the young half-witch slowly turned to see Peggy glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

The girl’s curls were free from her normal half-ponytail with a yellow daisy hair clip pinning her hair to one side while she wore a yellow dress with a ruched bodice and cap sleeves with a skirt that flared out to her knees and matching heels.

“Hey Peggy, you look _wonderful_ ,” Alex remarked with a sheepish grin. Peggy gave her an unamused look.

“Ok, why do you assume _I_ had something to do with this?”

“Maybe because you _are_ the one who dosed the entire school with a truth potion—ow!” Thomas exclaimed, rubbing his arm where Alex hit him.  “That was _one_ time, are you always going to bring that up?”

Thomas opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Peggy. “As hilarious as this is, can we get back to why I look like I just walked out of the 1950s?”

“So, it turns out the typewriter, which I might add _you_ gave me, is a magical typewriter,” Alex explained, raising an eyebrow. “Thus, we’ve all turned into the characters in my story.”

“Wait, so what you’re saying is, this is actually _Peggy’s_ fault?” Thomas questioned, narrowing his eyes at the now blushing freshman.

“Look, assigning blame isn’t going to help us in this situation,” Peggy hurried to deflect the attention away from her. “Given your outfit, I can assume we’re going to have to solve a mystery?”

Alex opened her mouth just as a scream echoed in the hallway, coming from the cafeteria.

“Yup and I think the mystery just happened,” Alex stated as she began hurrying towards the cafeteria, Thomas right behind her.

Alex pushed open the cafeteria doors and froze when she saw the scene before: streamers had been torn from where they hung, an entire table lay in pieces on the ground and posters on the wall were now covered in paint.

Theodosia stood in the midst of the mess, looking incredibly distressed while Aaron was next to her with a frown on his face.

“What happened here?” Thomas questioned as he entered the cafeteria. “It looks like a bomb went off in here.”

“I don’t know,” Theodosia shook her head. “I came in to see if everything was going well for the fundraiser and saw this.”

“The fundraiser is for the school newspaper, right?”

Alex inquired, watching Theodosia nod her head. “Yeah, so we can go to Washington, D.C to attend the big journalism conference.”

“It took weeks for us to get it set up, now it looks like we might not be able to have it.”

Theodosia stated in an upset tone as Aaron put his arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Thomas took advantage of their distraction to lean in closer to Alex and whisper, “I assume this is the mystery?”

“Yes,” Alex whispered back before straightening herself. “Theodosia, I promise I’ll get to the bottom of who did this.”

“Really?”

The brunette perked up a bit. “You would do that?”

“Of course,” Alex replied with a wide grin. “Alexandra Hamilton is on the case!”

Thomas just gave her a look to which she stuck out her tongue. “Hey, let me have my catchphrase.”

The jock rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Aaron. “Can you think of anyone who would want to wreck Theo’s fundraiser?”

Aaron scowled. “Probably Lee, Adams and Seabury; they weren’t happy with the idea that Theo might get funds that could have been for the football team.”

“I was under the impression that the sports teams got a significant amount of funding,” Thomas remarked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yes, but that’s for things like uniforms, equipment etc,” Theodosia explained. “For trips that don’t have to do with football, like the one the team wants to take, they need to raise their own money and they don’t like that I’m holding one on the same day as theirs.”

“Why doesn’t it surprise me that the football team is throwing a hissy fit over this?”

Thomas turned to glare at Alex as soon as she said this, causing her to roll her eyes. “Calm down Jefferson, I’m not implying _you_ are the same as them.”

“Sounded like you were,” he muttered under his breath but Alex ignored him. “Do you know where they’re holding the fundraiser?”

“In the gym,” was the reply she got.

“Alright,” Alex began walking towards the cafeteria doors before stopping and turning to see Thomas still muttering to himself. “Jefferson, stop sulking and hurry up!”

Thomas grumbled but listened and followed her as they left the cafeteria. “So, what’s our plan, Sherlock?”

He said this with a smirk, which made Alex roll her eyes again—really if she spent this much time around him her eyes may end up falling out of their sockets—before quickening her pace.

“Easy, we head for the gym so we can start interrogating—”

“ _Alexandra Hamilton_.”

Both Thomas and Alex froze, slowly turning to see Eliza standing behind them with her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised.

The middle Schuyler sister, much like Peggy, looked like she had stepped out of the fifties in a light blue dress with a ruffle skirt and matching Mary Janes.

Alex tried to smile innocently, though she failed horribly. “Eliza, best of friends and best of women—”

“Save it, Alex,” Eliza cut in, sounding amused. “Peggy already told me what you did.”

“Of course, she did,” Alex muttered, resigned to the fact that if one Schuyler knew something, the others would find out soon enough. “Are you here to yell at me or are you going to help?

Eliza let out a heavy sigh, pulling out a folder and handing it to the half-witch. “Because apparently I’m your secretary in this story—”

“You’re not my secretary,” Alex hurried to say. “I mean, you kind of are, but you’re also the person who’s best at gathering information because you’re so sweet and kind—”

Eliza quickly raised her hand to stop the girl’s rambling, her mouth twitching in amusement. “Riiight, well apparently Adams had a good motive for not wanting Theodosia’s fundraiser to be a success.”

She watched as Alex opened the file and began scanning it. Thomas leaned over her shoulder to look at it, causing her to give him a look before reading the file out loud.

“Apparently, Adams is on academic probation,” Alex remarked. “He wasn’t keeping his grades up and was in danger of being kicked off the team, but he cut a deal with the coach and Dad that if he managed to raise a certain amount of money from the fundraiser he could keep his position.”

“So, his being on the team requires the football fundraiser to raise a lot of money, something that Theodosia’s fundraiser would interrupt,” Thomas mused. “That’s definitely a motive for him, he’s obsessed with football.”

“And you aren’t?”

Thomas turned to glare at a smirking Alex. “Don’t rope me in with him, _I_ get straight As.” Eliza lifted her hand to hide her smile.

“I’m well aware,” Alex quipped as she handed the file back to Eliza. “Thanks Eliza, this will help us when we go to interrogate him.”

“No problem, the sooner you solve this case, the sooner I stop looking like I walked out of a diner,” Eliza replied dryly as she turned and began walking away.

The duo resumed their walk towards the gym, quickening the pace. Thomas raised an eyebrow when he saw James standing in front of the doors.

“Thomas,” James nodded at him, imitating his gesture when he saw who he was with. “What’s Hamilton doing with you?”

“We—” Thomas began only to get cut off. “We need to get into the football fundraiser, can you let us in?”

Alex asked bluntly, causing James to chuckle as he smirked at her. “Of course—provided you pay the entrance fee.”

_“Entrance fee?”_

Alex exclaimed, looking ready to yell at James as she glared at him. Thomas quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of dollar bills, not really wanting one of his best friends to fall victim to Alex.

“It’s a _fundraiser_ Hamilton,” he hissed as he handed the money to James with a wide smile. “I believe this should be enough?”

James quickly counted the bills before gesturing with his head for them to go inside. “Have fun Thomas,” he tipped his hat to Alex. “Doll.”

_“Doll?”_ Alex repeated in a low tone. “Did you just call me _doll_?”

Thomas quickly grabbed Alex’s arm and dragged her through the doors before she did something stupid, like cold-cocking his best friend.

The instant they stepped through Thomas felt like he _was_ in a mystery novel—more than he had already he meant—because the entire gym had been turned into a sultry club that wouldn’t look out of place in a film noir.

Booths and tables had been set up with the stage having a piano and Peggy acting as a lounge singer. There was also a “bar” (which Thomas could tell was only serving various fruit drinks).

“Angelica?”

Alex asked when she saw the eldest Schuyler sister walking over to them, dressed in a matching blush ruffle blouse and pencil skirt with heels and her curls partially pinned back while carrying a tray of drinks.

“I _really_ hope you are here to solve the mystery so I can stop wearing these ridiculous clothes,” Angelica remarked dryly, pinching her blouse with an expression that said she wanted to burn it.

“We are, if we can speak to Adams.”

Thomas replied, causing Angelica to make a face. “What’s with that expression?” Alex inquired causing Angelica to sigh as she pointed to where Adams, Lee and Seabury were set up in a booth.

“They’ve claimed that area for themselves and have made it clear that no one is to bother them.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that,” Alex declared as she walked determinedly over to the group, Thomas following behind her.

“Hamilton, what a pleasant surprise,” Adams remarked with a smirk, a smirk that Alex would love to remove from his face but that was besides the point. “And Thomas, you two certainly have been spending a lot of time together.”

“Tell me Adams,” Thomas began, pointedly ignoring the innuendo in his tone. “How are your grades?”

He saw Adams stiffen, shifting his body so he was sitting up straight while Lee and Seabury stepped closer to them. “What kind of question is that?”

“This is a nice fundraiser you have here,” Alex mused as she glanced around. “It’s sad that Theo’s fundraiser was destroyed, who knows how well it might have gone?”

“Ah, yes I heard about that,” Adams seemed to relax, resting his elbows on the table as he casually leaned back. “Such a shame.”

“Hm,” Alex hummed, raising an eyebrow. “A little birdie told me that if this fundraiser doesn’t go well, you’ll be kicked off the team.”

“Is there a point you’re trying to make Hamilton?”

“Just that Theo’s misfortune is very fortunate for you,” Alex stated. Adams slammed his hand on the table as he stood up, drawing the attention of everyone in the gym.

“Are you accusing me of something?” He demanded as he stepped closer to her, causing Thomas to step slightly in front of the brunette witch.

“I can handle myself Jefferson,” Alex insisted in a slightly irritated tone, stepping forward so she was now staring him straight in the eye.

“I know you sabotaged Theo’s fundraiser.”

Adams let out a bark of laughter at her statement, grinning at her. “And where’s your evidence to back that?”

When Alex remained quiet he retook his seat, crossing one leg over the other. “That’s the thing Hamilton: without evidence, you have nothing to prove I did what you said I did.”

“Now, why don’t you and Tommy over there kindly remove yourselves before I have you removed?”

Thomas noticed Lee and Seabury stepping towards them and gently grabbed Alex’s arm. “It was nice talking to you Adams,” he said in a faux pleasant tone as he began dragging Alex away from them.

“Well, that was a bust,” he remarked dryly, turning to face Alex with a raised eyebrow. “What do we do now?”

“What every great detective must do,” she replied with a wide grin. Thomas just gave her a confused look.

“What?”

She smirked. “Investigate the scene of the crime.”

* * *

 

Thomas screwed up his nose in disgust as he pulled another banana peel out of the trash and quickly tossed it onto the mat Alex had set up. “Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

Alex shot him a look. “Because, it’s possible the suspect may have thrown vital evidence in the trash.”

“Well why don’t you cast a spell?” Thomas countered as he began wiping his hands on his pants. “You’re a witch, aren’t you?”

Alex smirked as she tossed an empty container onto the matt. “Come on, where’s your sense of fun?”

Thomas glared at her. “Hamilton, I smell like I stepped in dog poo and these pants are starting to chafe in places they shouldn’t, cast a damn spell!”

Alex raised her hands up in surrender, walking to the center of the cafeteria and closing her eyes in concentration as she chanted:

_Help us get out of this mess,_

_Give us the clues,_

_We don’t need the stress,_

_And get rid of these blues_

As she finished the final line she opened her eyes and flicked her pointer finger causing green sparkles to fly around the room.

Thomas watched as the sparkles landed on the table and made three items appear: an empty paint can, a piece of fabric and a gold nameplate bracelet.

“Well, that was rather anti-climatic,” Thomas drawled, causing Alex to shoot him a glare.

She walked over to the clues and began examining them, frowning in thought. “Hey, doesn’t Lee’s parents own a hardware store?”

“Yeah, why?” Thomas inquired as he walked over. Alex pointed at the paint can. “How much are you willing to bet this came from their store?”

Thomas nodded absently as he picked up the fabric, scrutinizing it. “I think this came from a football jersey, in fact I think there’s a number on the back…”

Sure enough, Thomas flipped it over and saw, in white letters, the number _12_. “This is Seabury’s number.”

“So, we have proof that Lee and Seabury were, in fact, here now we just need proof that Adams was here,” she picked up the bracelet. “Maybe this is what we—”

“ _Shh!”_

Thomas shushed her, causing her to glare at him. “What was that…?”

She paused, hearing voices whispering and footsteps coming closer to the cafeteria. Thomas grabbed her arm, causing her to let out a squeak as he pulled her out of sight just as the doors opened.

Alex found herself pressed up against Thomas’s chest, which made her turn bright red.

“Hurry up, before Hamilton and her attack dog comes back,” Alex heard Lee whisper harshly.

Thomas sputtered. “Attack dog?” Alex resisted the urge to laugh at how utterly _insulted_ Thomas sounded.

There was the sound of a crash, followed by some cursing before Alex saw Lee and Seabury hurry out of the cafeteria.

They listened as the footsteps got farther and farther away until they couldn’t hear them at all. Thomas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, flushing when he realized just how close he and Hamilton were.

The two of them stared at each other for a beat before Alex coughed, quickly stepping away from Thomas and hurrying over to where the clues had been left.

“Damn it,” Thomas cursed when he saw the empty table. “They took our evidence, what are we going to do now?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry Jefferson,” Thomas turned to see Alex holding up the bracelet. “They didn’t get _all_ of the evidence.”

She turned the bracelet around and smirked when she saw what was written on the back. “And it also happens to be our smoking gun.”

* * *

 

“Thomas, what’s going—Hamilton, you can’t just—”

Alex ignored James as she loudly pushed open the doors to the gym, startling everyone and causing them to stare at her with wide eyes. “Adams!”

Adams let out an irritated sigh as he slowly stood up. “Hamilton, I already told you that I had nothing to do with—”

He froze when he saw Alex holding the bracelet, visibly sweating as Thomas came to stand beside her, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

“Missing something?” Alex questioned, raising an eyebrow. “See, I went back to the cafeteria to re-examine the scene and found this hastily thrown in the trash, it seems to be broken and oh,”

She twisted the bracelet around so everyone could see what was engraved on the back: _To John Adams_ , _love your parents_.

“I guess you weren’t very careful with the gift your parents had specially made for you,” Alex mused as she watched Adams nervously glance around. “But I wouldn’t worry, your two goons over there would have led me to you anyways when they came into the cafeteria and took a piece of fabric that had their jersey number on it and an empty paint can from their parents’ store.”

She nodded to Seabury and Lee respectively who both paled. “Luckily, I was able to find a receipt that proved that you, Lee, bought the paint can that happened to be the same color as the paint smeared on the posters.”

“And you, Seabury, seem to be missing the number on your jersey.”

Alex smirked as she watched Adams begin to panic inwardly. “Turn yourself into Dad, Adams, and he may go easy on you.”

Adams’s eyes nervously darted around before he snapped. “So, what if I did sabotage Theo’s fundraiser?” Alex heard a gasp and turned to see Theo glaring at Adams. “Principal Washington isn’t going to just believe you, even if you are his daughter, on circumstantial evidence.”

“No, but I’ll certainly believe her if the guilty party confesses,” a dry voice remarked and Adams whirled around to see George entering the gym with a serious look on his face.

“Adams, Seabury, Lee, my office _now_.”

The three boys quietly followed George with their heads hung in shame. Alex turned to see Thomas looking at her expectantly. “So, why the hell has the spell not ended yet?”

He demanded and Alex frowned, not really sure herself...

Her eyes widened in realization and she took a breath before proclaiming. “That’s another one closed and shut!”

The next thing Thomas heard was a jingle as he was suddenly surrounded in sparkles which seemed to cause everything around him to blur until he and Alex were standing in the hallway as the bell for last period began to ring.

He quickly glanced down and was relieved to see he was wearing his usual outfit of his purple varsity jacket and jeans.

“Seriously?” He heard Alex exclaim in an irritated tone and resisted the urge to laugh when he glanced up and saw Alex wearing her pajamas.

Letting out a huff, Alex quickly glanced around before quickly transforming her clothes into a simple t-shirt and jeans.

“Come on Jefferson, we’re going to be late!”

Thomas chuckled, shaking his head as he followed Alex to their last class. Despite the magic, Alex was never going to change.

And he wouldn’t want her to for even a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time a magical phenomenon puts Alex's magic out of whack and caused Adams and his gang to become suspicious. 
> 
> This should be fun...


	6. A Heap of Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes down with a magical sickness that causes her to turn things into birds.
> 
> One of those things happens to be a teacher...
> 
> Or: Alex's magic is out of whack, Thomas is tasked with babysitting duties and now they have a duck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not even sure what this is at this point...

“Hamilton, are you sure you’re alright?”

Thomas questioned, narrowing his eyes as he watched the brunette witch begin coughing wildly, her hair slightly sparking. “I have a game coming up, so I’d rather not get sick.”

Alex glared at him, her eyes red and puffy. “I’m fine Jefferson, it’s just a cough.” The jock rolled his eyes but returned his attention to his book.

The two of them were at the public library, studying for their upcoming exams. Alex was, at first, worried she and Thomas would end up arguing and get kicked out but to her surprise, it had been rather peaceful, which had become the norm for them lately.

Sure, she still argued with him in debate class and when he expressed an opinion she didn’t quite believe in, but there was no longer a risk of them just getting into a screaming match for the sake of fighting.

For lack of a better term, they had become…cordial towards one another and honestly? Alex kind of liked it.

Alex winced, placing her pencil down and rubbing her head as she felt another headache coming on. Thomas frowned when he saw this. “Hamilton, are you sure…?”

“I am fine Jefferson!” Alex snapped, her eyes glowing. Thomas gaped at her, causing her to snap, “What?”

“Your eyes…” Thomas remarked, pointing at her. “They’re glowing.”

Alex frowned, blinking in confusion and Thomas watched as her eyes returned to normal. “Ok, maybe we should go home.”

“Jefferson…” Alex began, only to be cut off by her companion. “No, Hamilton, I may not be a doctor but I’m _fairly_ certain eyes shouldn’t glow.”

“What if this is some kind of magic illness? Do you _really_ want to risk exposing yourself?”

Alex let out a heavy sigh, realizing he had a point. “Maybe we should resume our studying session at home,” she reluctantly agreed as she began packing up her stuff, Thomas doing the same.

The two began to leave when Alex suddenly let out a loud sneeze, her magic flaring out and causing a nearby vase to shift into a rooster that immediately began crowing.

“Yeah, we definitely need to leave,” Thomas remarked dryly as heads began to turn in their direction.

Alex nodded, quickly hurrying out the door with Thomas following close behind while the librarian rushed over, looking utterly bewildered as he stared at the rooster.

“Hamilton, I’m going to have to ask you try to resist sneezing,” Thomas remarked as they got into his car. “Because I don’t feel like having my car turned into a rooster…or us, for that matter.”

“I’ll try my best Jefferson.”

* * *

 

“Alex, I thought you and Thomas were studying at the library?”

Martha questioned as she pulled out the roast chicken from the oven when she saw the two teenagers enter the kitchen.

“We were, but circumstances made us decide that studying here was better,” Alex replied.

“What kind of circumstances…?” Martha trailed off as Alex let out a loud sneeze, causing the roast chicken in Martha’s hand to shift into its original form and fly off the tray.

George chose that moment to enter and quickly moved out of the way of the flying bird, staring at it with a bewildered expression before turning to see a shocked Martha, a resigned Thomas and an embarrassed Alex.

“ _That_ would be the circumstances,” Thomas remarked dryly, ignoring the glare Alex was shooting his way. “She turned a vase into a rooster, and her eyes also glowed.”

Martha and George shared a look before the latter cleared his throat. “I should go call the Schuylers, hopefully, they have some answers for us.”

He left the room after, leaving Martha to fuss over Alex as she insisted the girl sit down. It was clear to Thomas that she was trying to provide some care for her despite not knowing what illness—or if it was even an illness—was affecting her.

A twinkling sound could be faintly heard and the group turned to see George re-enter the kitchen with the elder Schuylers following close behind. Catherine quickly hurried over to Alex and took over her care from her mother.

“Yes, it would appear that our suspicions are correct Phillip,” the woman remarked as she gently examined Alex. “She has become afflicted with Nightbloom Sickness.”

“Nightbloom Sickness?” Alex questioned, frowning. “What’s that?”

“It is an illness that can affect witches and warlocks whenever Mars and Jupiter are aligned,” Phillip explained. “Such an event only occurs every one thousand years or so, so there wasn’t much time for it to be documented, but a witch named Dorothy Nightbloom did so in the seventeenth century and—”

“Philip, dear,” Catherine interrupted, sounding amused. “I don’t think Alex needs a history lesson.”

Phillip’s cheeks flushed when he realized he had begun to ramble, clearing his throat. “Yes, well, in any case, the basis of it is it causes a witch or warlock’s magic to go haywire, essentially it causes them to be incapable of casting any normal spells and instead limits it to a very specific type,”

“For example, one documented case was of a witch who could only turn wine into water: said witch was disgruntled, to say the least.”

“I guess in Hamilton’s case, she can only turn objects into birds,” Thomas remarked dryly as he eyed the chicken that was now pecking at the ground.

“Yes, it would appear so,” Catherine chose to enter the conversation, staring intently at Alex. “You must understand, Alex, that having Nightbloom Sickness puts you at risk for exposing yourself.”

“So, I should stay home from school, is what you’re saying,” Alex noted and Thomas heard the distaste in her voice.

“It is what I would recommend, yes,” Phillip stated before letting out a sigh. “However, I know you aren’t likely to do that, so I think we need to come up with another plan.”

“Surely there are ways to manage the sickness?” Martha inquired, glancing between the witch and warlock. Catherine nodded. “There are potions that could be taken, however, I’m not sure how effective they’ll be given that Alex’s magic is unusually strong,”

Alex flushed at the compliment, turning when Thomas began to speak. “I could keep an eye on her,” all eyes turned to him and he fidgeted slightly under their gaze. “If I see signs that her magic is acting up, then I can come up with some excuse to get her out of there or distract people.”

Catherine looked thoughtful. “That might actually work,” she glanced at Alex. “Will that work for you?”

And the strange thing is, Alex doesn’t really have any protests about the plan. She should, by all means—after all, _Jefferson_ came up with the plan.

But, she didn’t hate it and, even more horrifying, she found that she _trusted_ Jefferson to do exactly what he promised to do.

“Yes, I think it will.”

Thomas couldn’t help but get the feeling that this, quite possibly, was not going to go as well as everyone expected it to.

But then, nothing with Hamilton _ever_ went the way you expected it to.

* * *

 

“You look very cheerful,” Thomas noted dryly as Alex came out to greet him, his mouth twitching when she shot him a dark look.

“I kept sneezing throughout the night and transforming my stuff into birds,” she muttered as she climbed into the passenger seat. “ _You_ try sleeping when there are a thousand birds cawing and chirping throughout the night.”

She didn’t mention the fact that Athena eyed the birds with a very devious look in her eyes. And that a few birds had been missing when she woke up…

“I don’t know how I’m going to get through the day,” she lamented, turning to face Thomas as he began driving. “If I couldn’t _sleep_ without giving something a beak and feathers, how am I going to get through the entire day?”

“Luckily for you, I’m in all your classes,” Thomas pointed out as he took a left. “So, at least I’ll be with you to provide an excuse.”

“But there’s no guarantee those excuses will even _work_ , plus god knows Mr. King is a stubborn bastard who despises me—”

Thomas pulled into his usual parking spot and killed the engine before turning to look at Alex. “Hey, look at me,”

Alex lifted her head and glanced over to see her rival with a serious expression. “I promised I would ensure you kept your secret and I intend to keep it, don’t worry.”

The brunette couldn’t help the smile that slowly spread across her face. “That is a surprisingly sweet sentiment coming from you Jefferson.”

Thomas snorted, removing his keys from the ignition and turning his head to hide his slightly red cheeks as he exited his car. “Yeah, just don’t tell anyone I said that: I have a reputation to protect.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, her amusement clear on her face as she copied his action. “Noted.”

The duo entered the school, heading straight for their lockers which were right next to each other. Thomas leaned up against his locker and watched her get her books out.

She turned and saw him frowning at something over her shoulder. “What is it?”

“Lee and his cohorts incoming,” was his reply and Alex took a deep breath before whirling around just as the group made their way over to them.

“Hamilton, Jefferson,” Lee stated in a mock welcoming tone. “How lovely that you two arrived together, seems to be a reoccurring theme these days.”

“Unfortunately, he lives right next to me so my father insists that he drive me to school,” Alex replied with a faux cheerful smile. Thomas nodded. “I can’t exactly refuse the principal, can I?”

Lee opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the bell ringing, forcing him and his friends to head to class. Alex let out a sigh of relief, closing her locker door and turning to see Thomas doing the same.

“Well, I survived Lee and his gang, maybe this won’t be as horrible as I thought,” Alex mused as they began walking to their class.

She stopped just as a janitor was walking by with a broom and let out a loud sneeze that caused the broom to turn into a hawk which startled the janitor.

“And to think, we almost got to our first class without a magical incident,” Jefferson stated in a forlorn tone as he and Alex quickly hurried to their classroom while the janitor tried to catch the hawk that was flying around the hallway.

* * *

 

In all fairness, the class hadn’t taken a turn for the worse until the very end.

George King had a reputation for being a horrible teacher, especially when one considered he taught an AP Algebra class. He had a habit of getting the answers wrong and even the equations sometimes and hated being told when he did, being very arrogant.

Alex was always the first to point out the mistakes, even on her very first day she called him out. As a result, King had a deep-seated hatred of her that was returned.

Throughout the class, King made a point of giving Alex a mocking smile whenever she corrected him and ignoring her whenever she put up her hand to answer a question.

Thomas noted that Alex was seething, yes, but she was also taking deep breaths to calm herself and not let her magic take control.

They almost got through the entire class without a magical accident. _Almost_ being the keyword.

The bell rang and King dismissed the class, some hurried to gather their things and rush to their next class while others moved at a leisurely pace.

Alex, of course, was in the first category as she quickly gathered her books and supplies and began heading towards the door.

She was halfway to the door when King called out, “Oh, Miss Hamilton, could you stay behind for a minute?”

The half-witch paused, glancing over her shoulder at Thomas who had a worried expression on his face. “Mr. Jefferson, you’re free to go.”

And for a brief moment, Thomas looked like he was going to ignore the casual dismissal. But he let out a sigh and left the classroom, leaving Alex and King alone.

“Really, Miss Hamilton,” King tsked. “Arguing with your teacher isn’t good for the rest of the class, it’s disruptive—”

“I think the class not learning math properly is far more disruptive,” Alex cut in, causing the funny little vein in the man’s forehead to pop out.

“Look, Miss Hamilton,” King slammed his hands on his task, all pretence of being polite—what little there was anyways—gone. “You may be the principal’s daughter, but that doesn’t change the truth of your origins,”

“My origins?” Alex repeated, her voice taking on a dangerous tone that King, being the oblivious fool he was, didn’t notice. “Enlighten me, Mr. King, on what that truth is.”

“That you are an orphan,” King carried on, foolishly not aware of the dragon he had just awoken in front of him. “An orphan whose father abandoned you and your indecent mother—”

“How dare you!”

Alex exploded, starting King who took a step backwards to get away from the force of her anger. “My mother was far from indecent if anyone is the indecent one it is you, the bumbling fool that you are.”

King sputtered. “Miss Hamilton, I must ask that you apologize for your—your baseless accusation!”

“If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, then it must be a duck!” Alex shot back, causing King to flush in anger as he opened his mouth to retort.

However whatever words—or more likely, insults—he was going to say would never be known as he shut his mouth, his eyes bulging out of his head as his body began to twitch unnaturally.

“Mr. King?”

Alex questioned uncertainly as she watched his nose slowly shift into a beak and feathers begin to form on his body. He opened his mouth and all that came out was a loud _“quack!”_.

In the spot where her teacher once stood was now one tiny duck that was quacking incessantly.

The door burst open as Thomas hurried into the room and quickly shut the door. “Hamilton, what happened, I heard yelling and…”

He trailed off, staring in disbelief as his rival bent down and gently picked up the duck that was once their teacher in her hands.

“It would appear I might have ruffled Mr. King’s feathers a bit.”

The look on Thomas’s face twisted, causing her to smile weakly. “Too soon?”

“Just a bit, Hamilton.”

Alex let out a heavy sigh, instinctively trying to close her hands only to jump when King let out a nervous quack in response.

The sad thing was, this wasn’t the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her and _oh_ , a part of her  _really_ wished it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mr. King has found himself on the wrong side of Alex. At least it wasn't Lee...
> 
> Honestly, things have been kind of hectic lately (the weather has been weird i.e extreme heat, my dog has been having his ups and downs (I think they're mostly ups now, but we'll see) and I'm trying to get ready for college)
> 
> Next chapter will have Thomas and Alex trying to keep Mr. King safe while Alex resists the urge to give him some feathered friends.


	7. A/N

Hey Guys,

So this isn’t the update you guys wanted but I needed to let you know what was going on

University for the past few weeks has been rough; I have two research projects and two papers so I really haven’t had much time to write.

Obviously I want to ensure I’m giving you the best possible work and, well, the fact is I’m just not interested in writing this story any more

I still love Hamilton, but I’m just not that into Jamilton any more so I’ve decided to not continue this story.

If anyone is interested in picking this up, go right ahead, but I won’t be writing Alexandra the Orphan Witch anymore

Thank you guys for all your support,

Lizzy

 

 

 


End file.
